


A Woman's DUTY to Vote

by Foxlass



Series: Miss Fisher Murder Mysteries - Collection of Drabbles and Quick Prompts [1]
Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: Alcohol, Canon Compliant, Drinking Games, Drinking to Cope, Elections, Fluff, Gen, Voting, i need a drinking game, kind of??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 20:11:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16002443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxlass/pseuds/Foxlass
Summary: This is the prompt I got from my friend:Can we discuss Phryne and voting tho . OK so women only got the vote eight years earlier. There's probably negligible if any women in Parliament. She's going to have to choose between old white corrupt dudes who are against everything she stands for. But obviously staying home isn't an option bc this is too important and such an advancement for feminism. Jack and Mr B have to make drinking games in order to survive her during election season





	A Woman's DUTY to Vote

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while ago, and ran across it recently while I was looking for a work to post. I think its well suited to the times.

Phryne burst into the house like a hurricane, the door slamming behind her before Bert could turn off the cab. Her burgundy lips were curled into a snarl as she stalked to the brandy decanter set up in the parlour. Her heels left imprints in the deep carpet that stretched between two of the chaises, the swirls of colour not a traditional pattern for an upper class house, but Phryne was nothing if not individual. She poured a generous glass of brandy for herself, and took a deep sip. She took a deep breath, tilting her head back, trying to control her emotions. It was all well and good to be able to vote, but what was the point if there were no good choices? 

“The point is that you can complain about choosing, now.” Mac said from where she was leaning against the door frame. Phryne whirled and nearly dropped her glass. “Phryne, the point is that now we can truly complain about this god-awful system BECAUSE we can participate in it.” Phryne smilled. 

“You’re right, old friend, as you often are. How long have we known each other?” Phryne asked, handing Mac a glass of brandy. 

“Too damn long, old friend.” Mac smiled. “Come with me, i want to show you something” She said mysteriously before turning and striding confidently towards the back of the house. Phryne followed her, unable to resist a mystery, even if it ended apparently in her own kitchen. Mac just pointed to a piece of paper pinned up against the side of a cabinet out of the way. 

It was a list as follows; 

  * Every time Miss Fisher gripes about the candidates, one sip
  * Every time Miss Fisher gripes about how long it took for women to get the vote, one sip
  * Every time Miss Fisher lambasts the politicians (current), one big sip
  * Every time Miss Fisher lambasts the politicians (past), one big sip
  * Every time Miss Jane joins in any of the above, one big sip
  * Every time Dr. McMillan is not drinking, one sip
  * Every time Dr. McMillian or Miss Fisher mention how things would be better if they could have voted before, three big sips
  * Finish your drink if Detective Inspector Robinson does any of the above



Phryne looked at Mac, who was chuckling as she watched Phryne’s face. 

“Darling, you turned us into a drinking game!” she said before breaking into helpless giggles against the counter. Mac joined her after a moment, and when Jack came by later that evening, he found the two cohorts in the kitchen, and the drinking game rules were on the table with several additional lines added… and an empty bottle of wine next to them, with the other one half empty already. 


End file.
